Haven
by ilovettt
Summary: A Swan Queen ficlet based on the finale promos. SPOILERS.


A little ficlet I wrote based (albeit loosely) on the newest promos. It'll never play out like this, but that's what fanfic is for, right?

Please note that this includes SPOILERS. And although it doesn't involve torture, it may be triggering to some people. That being said, I hope you enjoy this little piece of comfort:)

* * *

**Haven**

The ship swayed as Regina stepped onboard, and she gripped the railing tighter, her other hand flying to her temple, cold fingers trying to assuage the flash of pain that jolted through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a whimper, hating how pathetic it sounded.

"You okay?"

Emma Swan's annoyingly worried tone came from behind her. Regina turned slowly to face the blonde who was helping Henry onto the deck.

"I'm fine," Regina snapped, the fire not quite reaching her eyes as the ship shifted again and she stumbled slightly before regaining her footing.

Her head hadn't stopped aching for a second in the last few days and any sudden movement made flashes of white-hot pain course through her brain, making her vision blurry and her entire body feel like it was shutting down. It was maddening.

"If you say so," Emma mumbled, but Regina could've sworn she saw a flicker of genuine concern in the woman's eyes before she disappeared below deck after Henry.

"So. Sleeping arrangements."

Charming was taking charge as usual, and Regina would've made a snarky comment about his hero complex if it wasn't for the incessant throbbing that seemed to be fighting its way out of her cranium.

"I'm with Henry."

Regina managed to keep her voice deadly steady. No matter the pain, there were some things that weren't up for discussion. Both David and Snow spun around to face her, but Regina's eyes went straight to Emma, pleading with her. Green eyes met hers in a moment of understanding. The scare they'd gone through two days prior was still fresh in both their minds, and neither of them was willing to let Henry out of their sight.

"I suggest we take the back cabin," Emma answered firmly, lifting her hand to silence Snow's protest.

"We? The three of us?"

"Yeah. I'll share with Henry, and you get the comfiest bunk on the ship."

Regina nodded tersely, sending a tight smile of gratitude to the blonde before heading towards the stairs.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to lie down for a moment."

Dinner was a tense affair with the seven of them crammed around a single round table, having a scarce meal and even less conversation. Henry had been eerily quiet and lost in thought, making both Regina and Emma preoccupied, ready to jump at even the tiniest cause for concern.

Regina was the first to turn in, choosing to retire soon after they set sail. She kissed Henry goodnight, and gave Emma a look of 'do not let him out of your sight or so help me' before making her way to their cabin.

It wasn't long until Emma decided it was time for Henry to get some shuteye as well and they headed to the rear of the ship. It had already grown dark out and after tucking Henry in, Emma sat beside him for a long while, staring out of a porthole at the disappearing silhouette of the town she'd learned to call home.

Emma was awakened by a soft keening sound, and her eyes drifted open to find the cabin pitch black. She'd fallen asleep half-sitting on top of the bedspread, and quickly checked to find Henry dozing peacefully by her side. There was another wail and a scuffling of fabric, and Emma's awakening brain registered that it came from the other side of the cabin.

"Regina?"

Emma got up and stumbled blindly across the cabin, the other woman's whimpers growing more violent as she thrashed on her bunk.

"No. No. Please don't. No - I – Please - "

Leaning over, Emma reached for Regina, trying to calm her erratic squirming.

"Shh. Regina. Regina! It's okay."

She pulled Regina into her arms gently, flinching as she felt the other woman's scorching skin against her own. Running her fingers down Regina's sweaty face, she found teary brown eyes staring into hers filled with absolute terror.

"Please – please don't."

"It's me. It's Emma. You're safe."

Regina whimpered and gasped for air, her body trembling in Emma's embrace as she was slowly pulled into reality through Emma's unwavering eyes. When she could finally let go of the nightmare, her body sagged and tears fell from her tormented eyes. Emma held her closer, a hand smoothing over Regina's over-heated skin.

"Does it hurt?"

Emma's whispered question was answered by a tiny nod, Regina's fingers digging painfully into her upper arms. Emma felt the other woman leaning closer, seeking solace in her blissfully cool body. Without thinking, she brushed a kiss on Regina's temple, wishing to soothe at least some of her pain.

The moment her lips touched Regina's skin, Emma felt a cool, tingling sensation between them, and pulled back with a start.

"Was that - "

Regina's body tensed and she lifted her head towards Emma. The anguished scowl on her face had smoothed, and her brown eyes shined with wonder.

" - magic?"

"Please, don't stop."

Regina's voice was a mere breath, her eyes shining with fresh tears as she felt the pain finally, slowly, start to leave her body.

Emma's hands cradled Regina's face and she brought her lips back to the woman's temple, slowly cooling down the burning flesh. She let her lips wander across Regina's face unhurriedly, every touch making the pain more bearable. Regina's grasp on her arms loosened, and Emma felt her breath finally calm as she smiled softly into Regina's hair.

When her body no longer felt like it was burning up, Regina pressed her lips to Emma's sternum, entwining her fingers with the ones smoothing down her back. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Emma's neck and let out a sigh.

"Thank you."


End file.
